Theraphosa (4e Monster)
Theraphosa Theraphosas, sometimes called "tarantulas" (though this is a false name), are large, tough, and brutish. They are the most terrifying of monstrous spiders, their large fangs, deadly poison and urticating hairs being worthy of much fear and respect. |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+13 Vs. AC; 2d8 + 4 damage, and ongoing 5 poison damage (save ends). }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+13 Vs. AC; 3d6+5 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Bloodfang |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords=Poison |effect=+13 Vs. AC; 4d10+5 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Urticating Hairs |action=immediate interrupt; when the theraphosa is hit by a melee attack |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Close blast 2 +11 Vs. AC; 4d8+5 damage. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+23 Vs. AC; 3d8+7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Bloodfang |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords=Poison |effect=+23 Vs. AC; 4d12+7 damage, and the target takes ongoing 5 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Urtincating Hairs |action=immediate interrupt; when the theraphosa is hit by a |melee attack |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Close blast 3 +21 Vs. AC; 4d12+7 damage. }} |name=Bite |action=standard |recharge=at-will |keywords=Poison |effect=+33 Vs. AC; 4d8+9 damage, and the target takes ongoing 10 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Bloodfang |action=standard |recharge=recharge |keywords=Poison |effect=+33 Vs. AC; 5d12+9 damage, and the target takes ongoing 10 poison damage and is slowed (save ends both). }} |name=Urtincating Hairs |action=immediate interrupt; when the theraphosa is hit by a melee attack |recharge=encounter |keywords= |effect=Close blast 3 +31 Vs. AC; 5d12+9 damage. }} Theraphosa Tactics Theraphosas charge their foes, relying on their high hit points to withstand their enemies' attacks. A theraphosa will use its urticating hairs at the first possible opportunity. Theraphosa Lore A character knows the following information with a successful arachana or Nature skill|nature]] skill check|check]]. :DC 10 (arachana), DC 15 (nature): Theraphosas are typically hunters. They are very tough and brutal, and rely on both strength and speed in combat. :DC 15 (arachana), DC 20 (nature): Theraphosas have a deadly defense mechanism; they can brush barbed hairs into the faces of their attackers. :DC 20 (arachana), DC 25 (nature): Though theraphosas are typically solitary, some are members of so-called "spider colonies". Such colonies cannot exist without guidance from a more intelligent being, such as an arachnomancer or demonspider. Encounter Groups Spiders are usually solitary, but can be found with other spiders, driders, drow, chitines, ettercaps and spydric-ones. Level 5 Encounter (XP 1000) * 1 Theraphosa Brute (level 10 brute) * 1 Saltacid Youngling (level 3 skirmisher) * 4 Spiderlings (level 1 minion) * 10 Spiders (level 1 minion) ---- Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 5 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 10 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 20 Creatures. Back to Main Page → Homebrew → Creatures → User Creatures by Level → Level 30 Creatures. Back to Main Page → 4e Homebrew → Sourcebooks → Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind → Monsters. Category:4e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Level 5 Category:Level 10 Category:Level 20 Category:Level 30 Category:Brute Category:Spiderkind Origin Category:Beast Type Category:Spider Keyword Category:Theraphosid Keyword Category:Arachonomicon; the Book of Spiderkind